the_fabulous_jenkins_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sydney Jenkins
Sydney Elizabeth Marino (nee Jenkins) is one of the two main characters in the novel series, The Fabulous Jenkins Girls. She is the older sister of Maxine Jenkins. She works hard and plays harder. From working hard at soccer to working hard at school, she's the ultimate sports chick/overachiever. Being gifted with athletic skill, and striking, fresh-faced looks, she made herself a force not to be reckoned with. She is driven and thorough when it comes to academics and extracurricular activities. She is often shown to be insecure about many things, such as her body and being around people. Throughout the series, she was in an on-again/off-again relationship with campus hunk and next-door neighbor, Jake Marino. After high school, she struggled with what she wanted to do, until she decided to be a party planner. She and Jake married when they were 20 years older and at 22, they became parents to son, Justin. History Sydney Jenkins was born in 2004 to parents Henry and Donna Jenkins. Sydney was always a shy, reserved good-girl. In 2007, Sydney's little sister, Maxine was born. While still in high school, Sydney's parents separated. She tried to be strong for Maxine, knowing that she was devastated of the news of the separation. But deep down, she was just as devastation as Maxine was. In high school, Sydney was a straight-A student with a creative side within her. When she began her junior year, she was joined by her sister, Maxine, who had begun her freshman year. After high school, while her friends attended different colleges, Sydney attended Oakdale College, to remain closer to Maxine and to keep an eye on her while she was still in high school. The Fabulous Jenkins Girls In the first book, Sydney have begun her junior year at Oakdale High, along with her friends, Elena Lopez, Daniel "D-Mac" Banks, and Jake Marino. To her dismay, her younger sister, Maxine had begun her freshman year at the same school, along with her best friend, Echo Ross. She reminds Maxine not to hang out bad people or the popular people. Although she finds Maxine to be annoying, she was always protective of her. However, Sydney has her own share of insecurities, she was envious of former classmate turned fashion model, Brie Matthews. She had a glamourous lifestyle, while Sydney was a straight-A student and a volleyball player. Plus, she dating her friend, Jake Marino, who was Oakdale High's campus hunk. Personality Sydney is the shy and sensible older sister, and often clashes with her free-spirted, feisty younger sister, Maxine. She is an idealist who consistently voices her opinions who consistently voices her opinions. Sydney was also known for being responsible and mature, yet uptight. She and Maxine often borrow each other's clothes and wears her own clothes. Sydney often has her hair in a ponytail or in a different up-do, and wears her hair down. Sydney cares about her friends and family, and will go to great lengths to help them out. Sydney once described Maxine as the pretty, popular one and her the smart, sensible one. Appearance & Style In the Jenkins Girls series, Sydney dressed either cute, dressy, or sporty, which described her California style. Her hair was usually worn down and curly, like her sister, Maxine, and put up in a ponytail when participating in physical activities, such as soccer, or sometimes Sydney felt like putting her hair in a ponytail. Sydney's brown and wavy hair symbolizes her confident, focused, independent, and innocent. In her junior year, Sydney's style changed from sporty to more softer, girly, and innocent. In her senior year, Sydney cut her long hair into a shoulder-length hairstyle following her split from Jake Marino. Relationships Quotes *Sydney: "I'm much different than Maxine. She's the hot one and I'm the smart one." *"Okay, Here's the difference between me and Maxine. When we were growing, she has always been the pretty and popular one when I'm good at being the smart and sensible one." *Jake: "I love you." Sydney: "Forever and always." *(Approaching Talan): "You took advantage of me like some... some kind of slut. You sexually harassed me! *(Finally talking to Maxine) : "Talan has been sexually harassing me since I started working at Java the Hutt and last night, after he offered me a handshake... he... tried to kiss me by force." Maxine: Oh my god, that son of a BITCH! *Maxine: "Morning sis." Sydney: "Don't talk to me." Maxine: "Look, I'm sorry for kissing Jake." Sydney: "It's not that! You didn't tell me about it for two months! *Dad: "Be careful and call if you need anything." Sydney: "Don't worry, dad. We'll be fine on out own, we got each other. We love you." *Sydney: Okay, fine, we're getting the basic system. *Salesman: Whatever... *Sydney: But not from you, from your competitor. *Salesman: What? *Sydney: Because what you were trying to do is scare the shit out of us into spending more money than we already have! Now you get the hell out of here before YOU become the victim of violent crime in this house, BUDDY! the salesman out the door and slams it *(To Jake): "Well, if you ever have a shitty day again, my kisses are always available." *(To Maxine): "You're a make-up artist, not an interior designer." Notes *Sydney is the older sister of Maxine Jenkins. **She is similar to D.J. Tanner from the TV series, Full House, as they were both straight-A students with sisters, an annoying obnoxious sidekick, and an longtime love interest. Ironically, Full House happens to be Sydney and Maxine's favorite show because of Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. *Sydney's relationship with Jake Marino is somewhat similar to the relationship of Elizabeth Wakefield and Todd Wilkins from Sweet Valley High, they had on and off again relationships and both Todd and Jake were flirted by their girlfriends' sisters. Todd with Elizabeth's twin sister, Jessica and Jake with Sydney's younger sister, Maxine. *She is in a relationship with Jake Marino since - and they became engaged in -. They have a son together. *She gave birth to her 1st child at age 28, a son named Justin In -. Child's father is her fiancé, Jake Marino. *Her mother Donna was a stage actress, but quit to raise both Sydney and her sister, Maxine. *She actually went through both a pregnancy and a miscarriage in Teen Mom. *Sydney almost became a teenage mother in the episode "Teen Mom" when she got pregnant at 16, but lost the baby at 12 weeks after being pushed to the ground by her father during an confrontation. *Sydney and Maxine have both kissed Jake, but Sydney had a relationship with him. *Her favorite subjects in school are English and Creative Writing. *She is 5'6, an inch shorter than her younger sister, Maxine. *Sydney is the only twin to have a painkiller addiction in the entire Jenkins Girls Franchise. She took painkillers to get rid of her knee injury to she can play volleyball. *She plays volleyball on her high school team. *She and her sister, Maxine have gotten pregnant with their sons at 22 years old, however Maxine lost her son in a stillbirth. Category:The Fabulous Jenkins Girls Category:Main Characters Category:Oakdale Residents Category:Oakdale Middle School students Category:Oakdale High students Category:Jenkins Family Category:Marino Family